


Musical Interlude

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [7]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, musical episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad and Nigel perform an improvised musical performance for the galactic operatives.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Musical Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey, did you know that there's a G-rated version of Avenue Q (called "Avenue Q: The School Edition")?  
> And that I have never seen Hamilton?  
> And that I watched Central Park *after* writing this story?  
> ...Well, you do now.
> 
> -Nigel and Chad aren't the only ones improvising.  
> That's right. I just made these two sing whatever song that popped into my head at the time of writing.  
> I kind of like how this one turned out.
> 
> -Your Alternate Universe ideas this time:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/AllDogsGoToHeaven  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Theatre/Hamilton  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/CentralPark
> 
> -Relevant link:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/631284433580916736/dariart-day-06-wearing-eachothers#notes

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door drama room. Nigel and Chad are standing on the stage and are currently performing a musical number for the galactic operatives (who are all watching the humans with curiosity and amazement)]_

**Chad:** I can do anything better than you~!

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] No, you can’t!

 **Chad:** [twirling around] Yes I can, yes I can~!

 **Nigel:** Well, I...I can sing any song better than you~!

 **Chad:** [speaking] Okay, prove it!

 **Nigel:** [speaking] Okay, fine! [he clears his throat and starts singing with a decent voice] In the night light, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they-- [Chad quickly kisses his scalp] – _seem?_!

_[The audience members laugh as Nigel turns red and glares at Chad (who is giving Nigel an innocent expression)]_

**Chad:** [faking a yawn] What...? Was _that_ your singing voice? It’s putting me to sleep!

_[Nigel stares at Chad blankly for a few moments before he resumes his singing]_

**Nigel:** [enthusiastically] My vocation is the thing I love, a thing I’d never shirk!

_[Chad rolls his eyes]_

**Nigel:** I will fight you in the water, I will fight you on the land, but when you face a singing psychologist--

 **Chad:** [flatly] He’ll be more than you can stand.

_[Nigel stammers as the audience laughs again]_

**Chad:** [speaking] Now let me show you how it’s _really_ done! [singing] It doesn’t matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight, there is no way I will run away from all of my -- [Nigel kisses his cheek] – _frights._..!

 **Nigel:** [continuing Chad’s song] As long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running...[he winks at a very red Chad]...there is no way to stop me from going to the very top...[speaking]...you mind finishing this one, old friend?

 **Chad:** [lovestruck] It doesn’t matter who is wrong or who is right~

 **Nigel** : [smugly] Ah, yes. Thank you. Now that _he’s_ out of the way, I can finally teach a whole lesson all by myself! And this lesson is about...Earth! [singing] Planet Earth is really really great...

 **Chad:** [suddenly recovering from his lovestruck state] For games!

 **Nigel:** [annoyed] This home of mine has untold opportunities...

 **Chad** : For games!

 **Nigel:** [taking a deep breath] There’s always some new site...

 **Chad:** To buy games!

 **Nigel:** [with gritted teeth] I walk all day and night...

 **Chad:** In games!

 **Nigel:** [stonily]...so I can conquer all of my frights.

 **Chad:** Through games~!

 **Nigel:** [sighing with exasperation] Chad...

 **Chad** : Planet Earth is for games, Planet Earth is for games, what do you think we humans do? _We play games_ ~!

 **Nigel:** [speaking] Chad! That’s not entirely true! Humans don’t just sit around and play video games all the time!

 **Chad:** [speaking] Oh really? What do they do, then?

 **Nigel** : Well, see here, old friend...humans do all sorts of stuff besides playing games! Like maybe... [taking a deep breath and singing another song]... building a treehouse, or finding old treasure, or walking all around the mall~! Playing with plushies, or singing a song, or just simply walking through nature~!

_[Chad stares at Nigel contemplatively for a few seconds]_

**Chad** :...Continue.

 **Nigel:** Surfing on tidal waves, flying on airplanes, or--[Chad snatches his visor]-- _looking for your stupid glasses~!_

 **Chad:** [holding up the visor over his head] Come get your visor, kid!

_[Nigel rolls his eyes and turns his back to Chad]_

**Nigel:** [continuing the song] Well, look at the sky peeping through the clouds, you can see how big the sky really is...

 **Chad:** Hey! I said “Come get your visor, kid!”!

 **Nigel:** [still ignoring Chad] Even if the harsh winds were to take you away...

 **Chad:** [overdramatically] Oh, come on, Nigel! Pay attention to me~!

 **Nigel:** [speaking] No.

 **Chad:** What?! Why not?!

 **Nigel:** [checking his nails] Because you, sir, are not worth my time.

 **Chad:** [grabbing Nigel’s collar] Then...then how can I prove I’m worthy of you?!

 **Nigel:** [smirking playfully] Easy. Just sing together with me. That way, we will prove that we are _both_ equal.

 **Chad:** [nodding] Alright, I understand! [putting Nigel down] But what song should we sing...?

 **Nigel/Chad:** Hmm...

_[They look up at the ceiling contemplatively as they [ace around the stage. After a few moments, their faces light up with realization]_

**Nigel/Chad:** That’s it!

_[They both clear their throats... and then they start waltzing with each other as they sing with beautiful voices]_

**Chad:** Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you...

 **Nigel:** [twirling Chad around] Cause every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution...

 **Chad** : [twirling Nigel around] Cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will come to you...

 **Nigel** : But every night it just stays the same in my dream of an absolution...

 **Chad** : And you’ll see...

 **Nigel:** What you’ll be...

 **Chad:** And you’ll see, yeah...

 **Nigel:** All you can be...

 **Chad** : [dipping Nigel] And you’ll see...

 **Nigel:** That I’ll always dream, oh...

 **Chad/Nigel:** [beaming at the audience] Of an absolution!

_[The audience members cheer and applaud. Nigel and Chad smile warmly at each other]_

**Nigel:** [hoarsely] Good performance out there, Chad.

 **Chad:** [hoarsely] Thanks, Nigel. You weren’t so bad yourself.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Songs in this fic:  
> \-->Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better (Annie, Get Your Gun)  
> \-->Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)  
> \-->A Pirate I Was Meant to Be (The Curse of Monkey Island)  
> \-->It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 1)  
> \-->My Social Life is Online (Avenue Q: The School Edition)  
> \-->the theme of Phineas and Ferb  
> \--> the opening theme of Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon
> 
> -And now it's time for me to continue talking about Operation Treaty:
> 
> \--> The start and ending of the episode has Nigel looking at a picture of himself and Chad. One would expect Nigel to destroy the photo or at least glare at it, but he doesn't do this. He just forlornly stares at the picture until his team arrives. And notice that his forlorn look quickly changes to a serious one when his sector arrives.
> 
> \-->I don't think Chad and Nigel have ever seen each other cry. It makes you wonder how Chad would react if he saw Nigel forlornly looking at the picture (and if there was nobody else around).
> 
> \-->The ending has Nigel look at the picture of himself and Chad again. Notice that Nigel isn't angry; he's heartbroken even though he has a very good reason to be angry at his ex-friend. Furthermore, notice how quickly Nigel's sad expression turns into a smile when he hears his sector rushing to his side. It makes one wonder about how heartbroken Nigel would be if...Sector V didn't show up on time.
> 
> \-->Going by the abouve facts, it seems possible that Nigel misses Chad and wants things to be better between them. However, he's subconsciously worried about getting hurt by Chad again, hence the spiny behaviour.


End file.
